projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 18: Light and Darkness
Woglinde, A.G.W.S. Hangar The group appears in a place Tron recognizes: The battleship Woglinde from the Galaxy Federation Army. They were somehow sent back to the future again, but they start to mourn the loss of Arthur. But just then, who should appear but...Arthur?! It seems his armor managed to protect him from the blast of Alisa's Spam Bomb. He then asks Valkyrie if she had what he asked for, and she procures a spare suit of armor. They figured out that it lets the wearer survive any attack once. Now that everyone's together, they try to figure out what to do next. Given that space and time is on the fritz, it's no surprise that the Woglinde they are on is from another time period. Haken suggests heading for the bridge, but one of the Servbots detect an energy source somewhere on the ship. With that, they decide to split into two groups: one to check the bridge, the other to find the detected energy source. Soma asks Alisa and Soma to go with the bridge team and to contact them if they find anything. Woglinde, Bridge The team on the bridge arrive and find that its completely empty. Though the idea of ship floating among the stars is beautiful, it's not really helpful that they're just drifting in space with no captain at the helm. Gemini thinks about trying to pilot it, but they'd need help from an expert like Tron or Devilotte so they decide to head back. ...Unfortunately, a large group of Gnosis appear. However, it seems that someone already cast the Hilbert Effect on the area, so they decide to take 'em on. As they fight their way through the Gnosis, more monsters appear and their commander: Selvaria Bles. The moment Imca set her eyes on her, her rage came to the surface. Her heart set on revenge, she recalls how her home village of Tilca was destroyed and Selvaria finally figures it out. After attempting to challenge the Valkyria, Yuri offers assisstance. It seems that Selvaria wound up here after the magic circle in Marvel Land was used, and she split up from Saya and T-elos. When Kurt asks where she got the monsters, the general stops with the answers and decides to settle it on the battlefield and another battle was about to begin. As the battle continues, two newcomers show up: Jedah Dohma and Riemsianne La Vaes. They learn that travel between worlds have become easier due to the recent events, and also that the demon queen is the one who gave the general her soldiers. More guests show up: Toma and Cyrille, who disappeared since their first encounter in the magic chamber. Weird introductions aside, both sides are now prepared for battle. Selvaria retreats after being bested, saying that Imca's revenge will have to wait. Riemsianne makes her escape, as well as Jedah. After the battle, Toma and Cyrille explaining themselves on their world, the Shining Force sword, and the god Malaxatra who is trying to destroy it. Toma hopes to get her back to their world, though Cyrille suggests a more... darker method. Soma wants to let the others know what happened, so Alisa contacts Lindow to give the other team an update on what happened. Party Members Zephyr & Leanne Vashyron Soma & Alisa Ichiro & Sakura Gemini & Erica Valkyrie Yuri & Estelle Arthur Bahn Kurt & Riella Imca Dante & Demitri Frank & Hsien-Ko Batsu Sänger Toma & Cyrille Enemies Goblin x5 Bugbear x6 Expresion x2 Succubus x6 Dark Stalker x4 Medusa x4 Selvaria Bles (Boss) Equipment Drop: Bulletproof Vest Chaox (Blue) x2 Sizath (Green) x2 Sizath (Blue) x2 Robodian x2 Jedah Dohma (Boss) Equipment Drop: Hunter's Eye Riemsianne (Boss) Items Mixed Juice, Golden Brown Pizza, Devil Star Category:Project X Zone Category:Chapter Category:PXZ1 Chapter